


The Way You Look Tonight

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [9]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: When Frank Sinatra comes on the radio, Brendon just has to serenade his boyfriend.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written for this fandom before, but I think this turned out alright. Enjoy :)
> 
> Prompt: "I'm dancing to your favorite love song and you start to serenade me."

"What is this?" Brendon asked lightly, swaying along with a swing song.

  
Ryan glanced at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. He smiled at the way his boyfriend got so lost in the music, hardly noticing that he was dancing. "Satellite radio. This is the '60s station."

  
The song came to an end and another started. Ryan moved in time to the smooth vocals, glancing at the stereo to see that "The Way You Look Tonight" was playing.

  
"Oh, shit!" Brendon exclaimed happily. "The Frank Sinatra version, this is the best one!"

  
Ryan grinned, dancing along in the driver's seat. Brendon's velvety voice began singing the words, smooth and sweet like honey.

  
" _Yes, you're lovely_ ," Brendon crooned, staring at Ryan with a love struck expression. " _With your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft_."

  
Ryan laughed. "Are you fuckin serenading me?"

  
Brendon kissed his cheek, answering, "Yes."

  
"You're adorable," Ryan said as his boyfriend continued to sing to him.

  
Brendon's hand found his and he entwined their fingers. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." His lips pressed wet kisses to the side of Ryan's neck.

  
Ryan's breath hitched, but he focused on the road. "Keep it in your pants, lover boy," he teased, "or I might have to pull over before we get to the store."

  
Brendon smirked, still murmuring the words softly. Then he purred, "You don't need to pull over, baby. I can suck you off while you're driving."

  
Ryan breathed in sharply when the other man began palming him through his jeans. "Brendon..."

  
"Just keep your eyes on the road," Brendon said, unzipping Ryan's pants. He sang, " _Lovely, don't you ever change, keep that breathless charm_..."

  
Ryan smiled, one hand tangling in Brendon's hair as he leaned down. "Fuck, yeah sweetheart."

  
Brendon grinned, shoving the other man's underwear out of the way. "Yeah. Keep the music playing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~
> 
> Follow me on twitter @BasemntVampire or instagram @basement.vampire


End file.
